Perfect
by DarkAngel Sarah
Summary: Alvin leaves Brittany for another girl, named Alice. What happens when Alice leaves Alvin for another guy, and Alvin runs back to Brittany, only to find out that she's dating another chipmunk? Will Brittany forgive Alvin? Read and find out! ;


**Hello readers and writers of ! This is my first story! :D I never really watched the cartoons much- actually, I didn't watch them at all.- but I decided to give it a try and make a cartoon-based AATC story. ^.^ I do not own AATC or any of the characters, I only own the extras! (You should know which characters do not belong in the cartoon, so I can't really list all of the OC's, 'cos I don't wanna give out their name :P)**** Anyways, lets get on with it!** **:D**

Brittany cried softly on her pillow, until she realised the whole pillow was getting very wet. She wiped her eyes with her pink hoodies sleeve and sighed. The pink-clad chipette got her phone out and texted Jeanette, and then Eleanor with the same message, even though they were only downstairs.

_Come upstairs. I need you. :(_

Brittany waited for 2 full minutes, until her phone vibrated, she quickly picked it up. Hoping it was not Alvin, and it was her sisters.

_Ok._

Brittany sighed. It was from her sisters. Just a few seconds later she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, and the chipettes' bedroom door creaked open.

"Britt?" Eleanor spoke softly in a caring way.

"Come in, girls." Brittany sniffed, and watched as 2 little chipettes made their way over to Brittany's bed, with worried expressions on their face.

"So... What's wrong?" Jeanette smiled in a caring way, "You can tell us anything, Brittany, we're your sisters."

"I know... It's just.." Brittany paused, wondering wherever or not she should tell them, and then remembered all the times they had shared secrets, "Me and Alvin b-..Broke up..."

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped, and looked at each other, exchanging their expressions.

"Brittany! What happened?" The two small chipettes asked in unison.

"He just told me he found another girl who goes by the name of Alice and he said she was prettier than me, and her personality was amazing. She's apparently not bossy like me." Brittany broke down into tears, her voice was cracking. She just couldn't take it anymore. Alvin was a selfish jerk who never cared about anyone's feelings.

"Oh... my god...!" Jeanette gasped again, and looked at Eleanor.

"That is not a reason to break up! You are the most prettiest girl I know! And you're popular!" Eleanor growled, getting angry at Alvin. How could he hurt Brittany like this? "And you and him spent so much time together!"

Jeanette looked down to the ground sadly, and gently took Brittany's hand into hers, and squeezed it tightly, then looked up at her.

"Hey. Who needs Alvin? You've got us, Brittany, you've got your sisters..." Jeanette forced a smile. Eleanor nodded, obviously agreeing with Jeanette.

"Thank you.." Brittany smiled, and it was a true smile.

"Did Alvin say anything else...?" Eleanor glared at the phone on Brittany's bed.

Brittany quickly threw her pink, shiny diamond-covered phone into her jean pocket, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Yeah, he did..." The eldest chipette looked at her sisters, and they nodded indicating for her to continue, "He said he was going to live with her for a few months, and he told me Dave and his brothers were fine with it.. And he's changing high school, he didn't tell me which one..." Tears fell from Brittany's beautiful ice blue eyes and onto her jeans.

Jeanette said nothing, she was disgusted, and Eleanor was completely shocked. The same thing ran through Jeanette and Eleanor's mind at that time: _How could he?_

"Brittany, myself and Eleanor are going out... I'm sorry we have to leave you alone but we have to meet up with some people. And... Well, I hope you'll get over that idiot." Jeanette hugged her big sister, followed by the youngest chipette who hugged the eldest chipette.

Brittany nodded, understanding their situation. And when the two younger chipettes left the room, Brittany threw her furry head back onto her pillow, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She got her phone out of her pocket and before she knew what she was doing, she was writing Alvin a text.

_I hope you're happy with that ugly Alice, and I hope you die, you imbecile._

She froze as she finished the message, and her tears made her vision blurry, she mumbled a lot of bad words about Alvin before tapping the 'send' button on her touch screen phone.

The eldest chipette decided to take a walk in the park, so she got off her bed, her tears still blurring her vision, but she just about managed to see where she was going. She stumbled over to the toilet, and wiped her tears with her pink sleeve, and then started to brush her teeth. After that, she put on a different pair of jeans which were purposely ripped (not ripped as much as to see her legs) and she threw on a light pink tank top, and slowly slided on a pair of black trainers. She tied her pretty, auburn hair up into a ponytail. And a smile pulled on her lips as she looked in the mirror.. It felt like she was going to meet Alvin on a date. But she quickly shook the thought out of her head as she snapped back into reality.

**17 Minutes Later... At the park...**

Brittany was walking through the park, when she spotted someone very familar, with his arms around a girl...

Brittany was shocked to realise that it was a chipmunk. The eldest chipette thought that she and her sisters were the only female chipmunks in the world, and here Brittany is, staring at another female chipmunk...  
>Brittany walked closer to the couple, and her mouth formed an 'o' as she realised who the male chipmunk was, and she blinked back tears as she ran over to the couple, and ran infront of them, and all of a sudden slapped the male chipmunk.<p>

"Alvin! I hate you!" Brittany screamed, letting the tears spill freely onto the ground. The female chipmunk gasped, and Brittany finally came to the thought that the female chipmunk was Alice.

"Alvie! Oh, no!" The female chipmunk shrieked and stared at Brittany, "Who the hell are you?" "Me? Oh, I'm sorry, did your boyfriend forget to tell you that I'm his ex-girlfriend?" Brittany said through gritted teeth, making 'Alice' step back, suddenly scared.

"Brittany... What the heck..?" Alvin rubbed his cheek and got up, "And you think I was stupid to break up with you? Look at your attitude! Alice's much better than you!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't come crying to me when this girl betrays you!" Brittany's voice cracked at the last few words, and her tears calmed down, as her voice got softer, "I hate you..." Brittany ran off before either of them could say anything.

A few kids watching the 3 chipmunks argue was afraid of them, and they started to stop playing games, and suddenly the park got quiet as Alvin kissed Alice on the cheek, and the two continued walking slowly.

**There you go! Sorry if it's short, and do please tell me if there are any typos! I want to be really careful with my stories to make them good, so I need the readers' help with it! Review please, and do NOT flame, please! :P Thank you! And by the way if you have any questions, let me know and I'll try my best to answer them ASAP. Oh and, I know it's hard to understand whats going on but as the story continues you'll understand. :P**  
><strong>~DarkAngel Sarah<strong>


End file.
